Roxy Black And The Helm Of Darkness
by smokingink
Summary: Roxy knew her first day at St.Mary's would suck but what was expecting her was far worst . Still she doesn't know that her troubles are only starting. She must find the helm of darkness before the realm of shadows goes crazier than her after eating a box of chocolates! All with a son of apollo and hades as allies or enemies...
1. Chapter 1

My first day at St. Mary's wasn't bad... it was horrible! I mean why couldn't I just have the usual let-pick-on-the-new-girl thing? No! It had to have a BIG furry monster and evil cheerleader, even MORE evil cheerleaders! And... Uh anyway let's start from the part where my mom technically had to drag me to the schools doors like a toddler.

"Mom, please! I haven't done anything!" Okay so I was lying but there was no way in heaven that I was going to a school that had a supplementary older than Dumbledore and a ugly green-skirt uniform that didn't go with the Louisiana climate.

"You haven't done anything?!" My mom screamed and I had to let go off the car to face her. My mom almost never yells but when she does it scares the crap out of me.

"I mean nothing that bad" I said but it came out as a whisper.

"Rosemary Black!" I had no than option than to stop staring at my black sneakers and face her. She had black circles under her eye and she looked older which felt weird since mom for me had always be the symbol of beauty but lately she had been under too much stress thanks to my big time screws. _Now we look almost alike _I thought, then again almost. She still had that golden hair, blue eyes, and the sort of smile that will shine your day while I was a pale thirteen year old with a gap as gross a pen between her front teeth and peach black eyes and hair, not a fair competition if you ask me.

"Am sorry mom, I promise I won't...you know" I didn't have to say what I did we both knew perfectly well what happen on the other school

"I trust you" She smile to me with that radiant smile and then she was gone. She left driving her blue Toyota truck and left me with any new girl nightmare, cheerleaders.

"Rosemary Way?" The tall red haired asked, she had green eyes that say something between "Go to hell" to "I love you" Am not sure how she did that but it was creepy and then there where her two clones to her sides, of course. The one to the left seemed the friendliest of the three, she had dark skin, and hazel eyes that seemed less offensive, again just less. And finally to the right a caramel haired girl who didn't even bother to hide the "yuck" face.

"Yeah that's me" I raised my hand a bit. Okay so now that I look back at it must have looked pretty stupid and apparently the girls realize that too.

"Okay got that message" Yuck face "whispered" to the others "Can we just get over these?" Apparently this was normal since the other girl didn't even bother to look at her.

"Right RosyMa-"

"Roxy!" I cut off the red haired a little bit too sharply.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes and then pointing to the friendly looking girl. "This is Carol and this one" She pointed to the yuck face girl "Is Linda" Linda gave me a sweeter bitt smile.

"And am Jess" Finished the girl. "So _Roxy_" begun Carol stepping forward looking enthusiastic though am not sure why. "would you like us to give you a tour around school?" _No! _My brain shouted desperately but somehow my mouth said a somewhat eager "Yes!"

When a bunch of not-friendly-looking cheerleaders want to give you a tour around school , you say no, shake your head till it falls or let them drag you or even better run! Whatever you do don't say yes because that's exactly what I did.

"So are you planning to getting one of these?" Carol said pointing to her green cheerleader uniform, of course Linda exclaimed to this. "Please no!" And I decided to ignore her.

"Actually am not the sportive type" I finally answer back but Carol seemed like she couldn't care less.

"What's up?" asked Jess looking up from her pink nails.

"Intruders" Carol said in a creepy voice and suddenly all the girls smiles melt away. I looked to the sides of the hallway searching for some director or maybe other cheerleaders but nothing seemed to have changed just a bunch of girls on their first day of school.

"Sorry, what intruders?" They all looked at me as if they just remember I existed.

"We better take this to somewhere more...private" Linda said and they shared a fit of evil laugh, that's when I saw my chance.

"Okay, well thanks for the tour! Good luck with the _Intruders_!" I turned my back to them but they just appear in front of me.

"Oh no you're coming with us" I don't is it was the evil grin, or the horror movie tone, or probably the vicious eyes but as they said that I had a feeling my day was only getting worst.

Roof tops are a bad thing. That wasn't something new. In my last school at Cleveland, some kids would sneak up there to smoke or drink behind the teachers back but Linda, Carol, and Jess gave rooftops evilness to a whole new level.

"Ah! Finally sometime without all those mortal around! I hate wearing this things" Jess said and for a moment I was terrified that she will strep off her uniform but instead something worst happen.

If you have ever seen a girl with a donkey leg and a bronze leg with golden fangs like a vampire and of course just in case it seemed, normal hair on fair you had a pretty good idea what Jess and her friends actually change into. And me, I did what any other scare to death teenager would have done. I screamed to the top of my lungs, "Donkey Vampire! You're a donkey vampire!" I pointed to Jess legs just to make sure I looked stupidly enough.

"Oh Ms. Universe is talking?" That little comment from Linda got me back to my senses.

"Hey! Am not the one whose hair is on fire!" My mom always told me to respect my elders but apparently she forgot to mention the donkey vampires cheerleaders because you don't want to mess with those either.

"Oh you little-!"

"Linda!" Carol stop her from throwing herself at me, and just for a moment I started to think that maybe Carol was on my side, then she added.

"Where are your manners? You've got to chit-chat a little before eating demigods up!" Maybe if I buy some time...hmm

"So tell me girls what...uh ,horse shoes size are you?" Okay, so it wasn't the best chat I've had in my life, but hey! I was about to get eat up.

"Like, I was just thinking about that! I mean why can we just leave the job to Candy, but no! Carol likes to do the dirty part!" Linda glared at Carol and let me tell you she was good at it.

"That's part of the fun, you donkey brain!"

"You mean feet" I interrupted and got two way glances from Linda and Carol.

"Shut up you two!" Jess exclaimed "And you!" She turned to point me, you know just in case I forgot that they were here to kill me. "Stop it with the donkey jocks! We are high glass empousai!"

"That my mother is a what?!" Jess rolled her eyes.

"E-M-P-O-U-S-A-I!" At this point I probably should have stopped with the jokes but the world could be ending I couldn't stop being a sarcastic jackass.

" ' kay so you don't have the donkey brain after all"

"That's it!" That was the sing for killing. I don't know what a normal person would have done but I did what a person like me would have, I push Jess as hard as I could and it work.

The funny part is that I didn't even touch but instead a lighting of darkness hit he , sending her landing on her ass a few meters away. Don't ask me how I did it, all I know is that the pushing would have been easier because I didn't know who was dizzier me or Jess. After it apparently the empu-things reconsider if a sandwich was actually a better idea.

"But-but- how? She d-didn't smell-"

"Bad?" I cut Carol off who seemed now more shocked than me "I just happen to take a shower this morning that must be it"

That make Linda snap out of her trance. She decided to take care of the business by herself since Jess was just recovering from her fall and I got the feeling she was seeing stars.

"That's it! Am calling Candy!" I bitted down the urge to laugh. Maybe after all they weren't all that bad if their secret weapon was name Candy. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Candy!" Linda yelled and a few seconds later the ground shook. Candy turned to be less sweet and more...lethal. She appeared from the shadow of the other building and at first I swear it was a puddle then I blinked.

"Holy mother of puddles!" Candy was hellhound and by hellhound I mean very big scary doggie not the type you ask Santa for.

"Candy is a gift from Lord Kronos!" Carol started to brag as is she was showing me her new phone. "He gave good gift, too bad he lost!"

By this time my brain cells where going crazy. I've never been good with analyzing info with the ADHD, dyslexia and all, but I felt like I could pass out any moment, all I hope for was that this was a really crazy dream; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Candy!" Linda said and I prayed to whoever was up there to stop her from saying those words. "Attack!"

I know that by this time you may probably think I'll stood up and fight like I did with Jess, maybe I would find a hidden force within me that I didn't know existed and burst at even bigger lighting of darkness, but let's just say I let my courage at home because I ran.

I ran for the door as hard as I could but since my Jedi powers drain me out and I just wasn't Flash it was pretty lame.

"That's it run demigod! Run!" Jess yelled who was now on her feet and a lot better. Then it all went blurry like a dream. I felt something pushing me by the arm and hitting the ground real hard. The pavement was hot and I smelled something salty in the air then I realize it was my arm, Candy's paw was on my right arm and it hurt.

"Get her off!" I screamed as I punch Candy as hard as I could on the paw but I was losing.

"Sure" Jess said as she shrugged like it was nothing. "Enough, Candy!" Linda screamed with a smile in her face and I sighed as Candy's huge paw retreaded back. I somehow scrambled to my feet only to find Linda, Carol, and Jess surrounding me again. "See girls! That was easier!" Linda exclaimed but Jess and Carol didn't seem to care less. "Shut up Linda! I just want the first bite!" Jess screamed and reached for my neck. I try to push her again but this time she just took me by the neck and lift me off the ground like I weighted nothing. "Oh _Rosy, Rosy_. I've got a admit you gave us trouble, you looked so unthreatening, but you got your tricks honey, too bad they won't save you this time" For a second I was afraid she may be right. All I could thing was that my lungs where burning and that I wouldn't get out of this one...until I saw the sled.

My first thought? _But there're about four months left for_ _Christmas. _ThenI saw the golden sled had wheels, and Rudolf wasn't pulling it but two Pegasus, by that time I was truly convinced that I was going mad.

"Demigods!" Carol yelled and Jess drop me, apparently the _demigods_ where like the magic police, oh well, I mean they were coming into battle in a chariot pulled by ponies, how bad could they be?

"They smell delicious!" Linda exclaimed which I would have found creepy if I wouldn't have been too busy trying to master the art of getting to my feet. All I could do was try to look up, try. I just saw a glance of two figures getting off the chariot, but I couldn't see if they were monster, or people, personally I prefer the second option.

"Wow, is that a girl?" Okay so the voice was human and judging from the level of intelligence of the comment one of them was a boy.

"No! Am thinking she is some sort-yes you genius she is a she!" Okay so both of them where guys and as the girl I had to put them into place.

"Just kill the damn things!" That made them react. I heard the clang of swords, the flooshes of arrows and the occasional splash of something I truly prefer it to remain as the X substance. I made out some hooves, sports shoes, and boots (weird combination) and off course my blood. While everyone was fighting all gladiator style, I must have looked pretty lame scrambling to me feet's like a baby.

"Wow, slow there, honey" A hand hold my left arm and save from falling back to the pavement. I look up to one of saviors, the one with the sport shoes, and I had to admit he was sort of hot. He had blond smooth looking hair, tan skin, golden eyes, but to be sincere what I notice more where his biceps. This is the part where I usually kiss him, of he kisses me, or at least I give him a "thanks" and a smile that blows him away, but all I gave him was a "Don't call me honey" and an irritated face, because am such an American sweetheart.

"Okay so the daughter of Aphrodite theory is off" He said with a typical "everything is cool" grin. "Am Alex" He extended his hand to help me up and after doubting a little I took it. Apparently he had ended up with the vampire donkey plague because when I got up there were no trace of my cheerleaders friends.

"How-how..."

"There aren't that bad actually" He sweep my arm around his neck and he almost made me blush but his _friend _(god bless him) ruin his move.

"You hardly kill one sunshine boy" At the far end of the roof boy number two was standing, he was wearing all black clothes and did looked intimidating with a black sword in hand. The idea of the two of them being brothers was out, why with the black messy hair and dark eyes, beside I highly doubted that under the kids leather jacket there were any bisects. "You okay?" He asked and it came into mind that I almost got my arm rip off but I just nodded. "Yeah"

"Well no offense but you don't look that way" He nodded to Alex "Let's get her to camp, shall we?" I thought of protesting since I was clueless about this camp but I decided that even hell was better than this place.

"Whatever _kiddo_" Alex started pushing me to the chariot and I let out a big sigh that I didn't realize I was holding. Then it crossed my mind that during the battle I didn't heard any bark.

"Candy" I murmured and Alex stared at me like I was crazy "What?" He asked but it was too late. Behind kid number two a shadow appeared only it took me a second to realize it wasn't a shadow.

"Nico!" Alex screamed and try to reach for his quiver but Candy already had charged and there was no way he would reach it on time, so without thinking almost as an instinct I stretch my hand and send a lighting of darkness into Candy's direction. This one bigger than the other one I had send to Jess and this one seem to drain me more because afterward everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I wasn't dead the moment I had the dream, and I kind of wished I was. Ever since I turned thirteen a few months ago I've been having this weird dream and of course my mom blamed my _big imagination_, I blamed the lady that appear on them.

"Wake up! Gee sometimes I think you're one of Morpheus kiddos" I open my eyes and realize I was lying in the dark place, again. The place was...well nothing just darkness, mist, shadows, and the woman that I somehow manage to look just fine thought the darkness. She looked like she was in her thirties but didn't dress or looked like your average thirteen year old woman. She had piercing and black make up all over her face her long nails where perfectly polished with black nail polish, under her long black dress you could see her three inch hill black boots. In other words she reminded me of Morticia from The Addams Family.

"So? What are you waiting for? Hades will be so piss off if he finds out am in the realm of shadows it was already hard enough to get in here, now sweetie STAND UP!" She screamed and I fallow her orders. Now don't get me wrong am not the kind of girl that simply does whatever her grownups tell her to do but this woman irradiated pure respect.

"For the billion time, who are you? And I don't know what you're talking about" I asked thought either she was deaf or she simply ignore me because she kept talking.

"Look you've got to find Corpse's breath damn toy before he convinces all Olympians to send my ass straight to Tartarus!" She barely had any expression in her face but compare to the times I saw her before she looked very worried. She had always asked me for my help but I barely get what she said and by how it sounded I really didn't want to know.

"And why should I care?" The minute I said so I regret it. A wave of shadow fell over the whole place like a sandstorm only was made from shadows. Again I tried to ask her what was going on but she simply raised her hand for me to shut up.

"Just hear me out! We don't have much time" She screamed over the noise her long blond hair flying all around her face "Look, I really need you to do this, I've been watching you Roxy and it's hard to explain but you're the one for this job" The way she said it cheer me up like I was being congratulated by someone I looked up to but I didn't knew her.

"But I don't-" Before I could finish up my sentence the woman started to fade into the shadows staring from her feet's and spreading up like a strong tide.

"And remember ask help to the psych girl" Suddenly the shadows swallowed her up and suddenly I started to fade but before I could have the same fate as her the dream ended and I seated up with a start and because apparently I wasn't beaten up enough as tried to seat up I crashed against someone's head, hard.

"Ow! What the hades?!" A guy cursed; at least that's what I suspected. Geez I was really getting tired of people saying stuff I didn't understand. My eyelids felt as if they were sealed shut with glue but slowly I manage to open them and see where the heck I was. It looked sort of like a hospital with white beds and curtains, but there was no expensive equipment and no one else except for the guy on my left which was still complaining about the little crash that's when I recognize him with the black cloth, messy brown hair, and that no so friendly sword.

"Nick?" I asked and he looked at me a little confused before shaking his head with disappointment.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo" He sighed and handed me a plastic cup that had something inside that looked like a golden smoothie "You know, you'll think that after I saved your ass at least you'll remember my name" he added and all I could do was stare at him angrily. I've just been beaten up by not-so-cool cheerleaders, knocked off by a big nasty dog named Candy, and this guy was mad because I didn't remembered his name?

I was about to remark that with his "great looks" it would obviously be hard for me to recall his name, when he pushed the cup to my mouth and said "Drink it" After I took a drink of the golden smoothie I totally forgot everything. The thing tasted amazing, like one of my mom's healing tea, thought it didn't look that way.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" I asked and he looked at me boringly. "Nectar it's like a holy drink" I stared at him for more explanation but he changed the topic "So...what did it tasted to you, some homemade drink?" Ok so that was creepy and he sounded very bitter "Yeah, how did you know?"

He shouldered and took the cup from my hand. "It's supposed to taste that way. For some. Oh, and there's no refill"

I cleared my throat and tried to sound as threatening as possible when I asked "Where am I? What happen? Can you please tell me what's going on?" Instead of inspiring fear I seemed to inspire pity because the grim on his face disappeared for a moment. He took a big breath before answering.

"OK, so you're at camp half-blood where you'll be...safe" I didn't like the way he said safe like he didn't bought it "You were attacked by nasty gang of Empousai- the evil cheerleaders- and a hell hound or big puppy, you name it" I stared at him waiting for him to continue "And well you're a half-blood, um" It was his turn to stare at me expectantly this time and I was lost until I realized he was asking for my name. "Oh, Roxy, Roxy Black" He nodded and rubbed his forehead where my head crashed against his like evaluating the damage I have caused, _and if we get to know each other more there'll be more_ I thought and something in my gut told me that we will.

"Well hi Roxy, Nice to meet you...I guess" Well at least he was sincere "So...why don't you get off that bed for once after two days so I can explain you things better?"

After I was over the shock that my mother slept with a Greek god, monster do exist (that wasn't that of a shock I kind of suspect it after I saw monster ink.) but they're Greek, and am half godly half human which apparently makes me delicious to monsters (am thinking of taking a bite of myself just to confirm) I was like a kid in Disneyland. I kept saying things like: "Oh look there's a pony!" to "Why can't I play with a sword?" or "Look there're donkey-man!" and Nico kept rolling his eyes and explaining things to me like that annoyed museum curator I meet at a school trip, of course that time I burned down the whole Egyptian expedition so he kind of had an excuse to be mad at me, Nico was just moody.

"Is that a Barbie house?" I asked as Nico showed me the cabins and how each one housed the demigods according to its godly parent.

"No, that's the Aphrodite ca- yeah, you know what? It is a Barbie house" He had a faraway look and I remembered that he also had ADHD after all according to Nico all demigods had it.

"Okay, so who do you think is my godly parent?" I asked trying to bring him down to earth.

"Yeah that's a good" He waved me off with his hand, and he totally looked like a zombie why with the super pale skin and stupid look in his face which reminded me of that cool movie that's coming out...I shook my head and tried focus on bringing Nico back to this world. After about a minute of standing there like an idiot a voice said: "Don't bother he's not coming back" I looked to my right where the voice had come from and I was instantly blinded. Coming out from the cabin that we were standing in front of (which looked like it was made from solid) was a guy around my age with a "Am the coolest guy on earth" look, it took me less than a second to realize who he was.

"Alex?" I asked and he nodded at me proudly. See? I _can _remember a name it just depends on who's the owner of the name.

"Hi, hon didn't get to know your name" I felt stupid but again I could feel my cheeks heat up so I shook my head and hurried up to ask.

"It's Roxy, Roxy Black and don't call me hon" I sighed

"What's wrong with Nico anyway?" He pointed to the Barbie House where a girl was seating on the steps reading a fashion magazine only she was a _very_ pretty girl. Her long curly elegant caramel hair fell up to almost touched her long legs and she had perfect cutis that didn't belong to a teen in the middle of puberty, her eyes where sky blue and she was the reason Nico had become a Zombie.

"That's Alicia Forest, daughter of Aphrodite, one of the hottest girls at camp, not really my type though" He winked at me as he said "Am more into brunettes"

"Yeah keep dreaming" I rolled my eyes and looked up to Alex for any advice. "Do I just wait?" He looked at me like "I got this" and reached down his quiver to bring out an arrow with a water balloon attached to its end, perfect for the occasion.

_SPLASH! _Nico was all covered with water and his jaw was wide open, he turned to me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" for a little kid he was really loud, I pointed to Alex who simply shrugged "Chiron hired me to report and stop all kind of perverts around camp, sorry dude"

"Well maybe you should start by shouting yourself" Ok so Nico had sense of humor, I grinned a little. Before Alex could snap something back a horn sounded around the whole camp distracting all campers from their activities and making them approach a big pavilion, which Nico called mess hall.

"Dinner" Nico said and took me by the arm to storm away from the place of the incident and Alex but he simply fallowed us.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked and Alex simply answered. "You're in my black list, what do you think? Keeping an eye on you so that this beautiful lady over here wont be your next victim" He pointed at me and even though I knew he was just kidding I free myself from Nico's grip and left the two love birds alone saying "I can take care of myself"

I headed off to the pavilion and even though my tour hadn't lasted much thanks to Nico's crush I could tell where there was food see that's what happens after all you eat in two days is the ambrosia thing Nico gave to me after I woke up. Sadly there was someone standing between me and food.

"Hey newbie, where do you think you're going?" Said the red haired girl standing in front of me blocking my entree to the pavilion, I've been the new girl enough time to realize what this what.

"Just let me get in, you said so am new, am not looking for trouble" She tried to extend her hand probably asking for money but before she got the chance to said anything Nico and Alex came out of nowhere, Nico looking much less happy.

"Off, Kiara" Nico said and by his tone I suspected this two knew each other and not in the friendly way

"Or what Di Angelo?" Kiara's dark eyes turned about thirty shades darker and suddenly four other kids appear out of nowhere, they all had different features, age, height, but the same black eyes.

"I'll have to summon my little friends" Nico griped his swords while the other kids just stood there confident and I had a feeling that this was worse than your average school fight.

"And we'll have to summon a little extra help from our mother" Kiara said and maybe it was just me but in the sunset my long dark shadow went wild as if it was multiplying. Apparently that meant her mother was important but since I was a mess about this "who's your godly parent?!" thing I turned to Alex who was standing with his arms crossed behind Nico watching the little scene with amusement.

"Alex? Um do you happen to know who her mother is? Is it Madonna or something?" I whisper to Alex who shook his left hand as if saying close. "Actually it's Nyx, goddess of night and dark stuff she is like the Olympian Madonna when it comes to power" I turned my eyes back to the fight only to see Nico's eyes red with rage.

"You mean my dad! Everybody knows where you and your siblings are getting their powers from, am surprise your mother hasn't been named the goddess of thieves" Nico said and some guy in a table nearby screamed "Come 'on our dad stole holy cows a helm is nothing" He sounded like he didn't buy it himself, though, and someone else didn't buy it too because the ground shook, that lady's and gentlemen's was the cherry on top of the cake. Without any other weird insult Kiara brought her hand up and send a wave of shadows like the one I saw in my dream only a lot smaller into Nico's direction, or at least tried to because they all accidently traveled on my direction.

Kids don't tried this at home because according to Nico what I did would have left me in bed for other two days. Instead of using my super demigods reflex and jump to the side I raised my hand like a traffic officer (I must have looked incredibly stupid) and the shadows simply went crazy to the sides sending everyone who had gather to see the fight flying on their butts and soon I was the only one standing in a three meters radius.

Now you'll think that'll scare everyone but simply more campers gather around some with plates and cups still in hand as if they were watching a movie, oh and there where more than campers. There was a trotting and next I knew there was half white stallion guy half human from the waist up, he didn't looked angry but I didn't want to risk so I simply acted natural which was hard with five to ten kid lying half-conscious around me.

"Are you Roxy Black, my dear?" His voice was just as calm as his professor's looks and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked and suddenly I realized some camper where staring above my head so I looked up.

"Wow" There was a dark aura thing around me and by some reason I didn't feared it, like the gothic woman or the darkness it all felt strangely familiar. "What does that means?" I asked to the horse dude but it was Nico ,who was starting to sit up, who answer me "It means you're one of _them_" I didn't like the way he said them and almost instantly I got a more cheerful second opinion from Kiara the red haired girl who was already getting to her feet's and smiling at me as if she had amnesia because of the fall and forgot I just send her flying in her butt. "It means you're one of us" They were all messing my head until the horse dude spoke up.

"Hail, Roxy Black, daughter of Lady Nyx, mistress of darkness"


End file.
